A new friend from the past
by SweetKlainekisses
Summary: The Doctor has just said goodbye to Amy and Rory. But who is this new girl that just appears in the TARDIS one night?


_**So I was looking on tumblr the other day and stumbled upon a picture of the Doctor and his new companion which made me want to write this fanfiction. It is written with a very close friend and it has not been BETAED so the grammar might be a tad off. Anyway here it is so please enjoy. At the moment it is a one shot but if it has enough views and reviews we might make a few more chapters**_

_Vwoorp! Vwoorp_!

The familiar sound of his most faithful companion awoke the precious Doctor from his slumber. "Wh-What?" he rubbed his eyes and stood up. The whirring of the engines roared out once again, striking fear in both his hearts. He grabbed his tweed jacket in the dark and slipped it on in one big swoop. The room and walls around him shifted back and forth, tossing his tall figure around like a raggedy doll. Picking up his pace, he ran down the familiar corridors and stormed into the control room breathlessly. His eyes darted around the brightly lit room for anything that seemed out of place. This place had transformed from just being a means of transportation to escape from his woes into his home. It had sheltered him and provided him the company he so desperately lacked, and now somebody uninvited had waltzed into it.

"Excuse me. I'm the Doctor and whoever you are, you happen to be flying _my_ TARDIS," he announced outloud for whoever was in the room with him. A small little head peeked from behind the console.

The stranger looked quite happy to see the Doctor, something that he didn't think was going to happen. She chuckled and bounded over to him before hugging him. The Doctor was taken aback from this and didn't really know what to do. He chuckled nervously and wiped his hand through his jungle of hair before moving his body out the way of the strange girl and walking down the rest of the stairs that seprated him with the console. He brushed his hand over it lightly and started to investagate the damage that the girl had done. After a few minutes of going around each part of the console and seeing that no damage had been done he turned back around and faced the plucky young girl.

"Okay who are you and what are you doing in my TARDIS?" He asked, with quite a stern voice but a soothing tone of voice. Whoever this girl was he didn't want to scare her away. She didn't seem like an alien wanting to steal his TARDIS but he was still got to be wary of her.

He went back over to where she was still standing and looked deep into her eyes without saying another word. He walked around her, poking and proding her before finally standing behind her, making her turn half way round to face him. She smiled widely and just winked at him. The Doctor could recognize that wink anywhere and that smile. Now he knew for a fact that she was not someone wanting to steal the TARDIS, she was someone that he now trusted more then anyone, even more so then his wife.

"So before I tell you who you are, can you tell me how you know how to fly her?" He smiled, one of those smiles that let the other person seeing the smile that everything was going to be alright

A slight frown appeared on that young girl's face. She placed her hands on her hips and gave the Doctor a stern look. "What did you do to her? This isn't how she looked before."

Her words dealt a strong blow to the Doctor, "What do you mean? How did you know how_ my_ TARDIS looked before?" The questions poured out of his mouth all at once. This girl puzzled him. In his 900 years of roaming all of time and space, he figured that he would have seen everything by now. Never in his life has anybody ever broken into his safe haven, other than Donna Noble. The Doctor crossed his arms and moved towards the girl cautiously.

"It's all so... tacky now. What's with all the lights? And for heaven's sake, put up the brakes for once!" she said exasperated. She instinctively flipped over a knob and cranked the lever to her right as if it was second nature to her. "My father taught me by the way. You know him actually."

"Do I really?" he answered incredulously. "I remember everybody I've ever met. Please tell me your father's name."

"Weelll," the girl drew out the word while scratching her neck. "Let's just say you _were _him." Realization struck him almost instantly, making him jump back a couple of steps. He started to pace around the console in a frantic manner.

"No, no, no, no," he muttered under his breath.

"Yes, yes, yes," she responded in a cheeky manner. "It's me! And I must say my father would be disappointed to hear that you're still not a ginger."

The Doctor ran from the stairs to the girl. He was shocked to learn who she was, but what he really wanted to know is how she got here. It should be impossible for someone to do what she did. So how did she do it? The Doctor went back to poking her a second time, just to make sure she was real and wasn't just a figment of his imaganation that the TARDIS had brought to life just to mess with him. He looked up to the roof and sighed "This isn't you is it love?" He asked before chuckling and looking straight back at the girl. He picked up the ends of her hair and sniffed it before putting it back down after she gave him a weird look and slapped his hands.

"Well aren't you touchy, just like your mother when I first met her" The Doctor informed her as he took a tape measure from his jacket pocket and started to measure her.

The young girl raised her left foot and kicked him softly in the chest, making him fall down onto the floor laughing. He pushed himself back off of the floor and smile at the girl before ramming the tape measure back into his pocket " If you didn't want to be measured all you had to do is say" He chuckled to her before getting out his sonic screwdriver and pointing it at the girl. The green light emitted from the tip of it and the woman was swallowed by the light. The Doctor kept his eyes on it, reading anything that came up onto it. He then looked back up at her with another smile.

"Well there is nothing wrong with you so now you have to tell me how you got here" He told her before sitting down on the seats and placing his head into his hands

_**So have you figured out who she is yet? I hope you enjoyed this and has left you wanting more. Reviews are helpful and only take a few seconds.**_


End file.
